


A Place to Belong

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, First Time, Harems, MILFs, Metamorphmagus Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Sirius wants his godson to experience all that life has to offer, and asks Tonks to help.  Hermione is determined to stop it, but will she be able to help herself when she learns what Harry really wants?





	1. Firsts (Harry/Tonks/Hermione)

“So you’re saying you want me to fuck your godson?”

Hermione froze, her hand just about to grab the doorknob of the Black Library. She barely avoided gasping out loud at what she’d just heard Tonks ask.

“Do you have a problem with that?” she heard Sirius respond. “I thought you were like me, cousin—always up for a good shag.”

“Oh, I am,” Tonks said casually. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about Harry a time or two. He’s the Boy-Who-Lived, and he’s pretty damn handsome too. And now that he just got done crushing Voldemort, witches are going to be lining up around the block for a piece of him. I’m just surprised you’d try to set me up with him.”

“That’s exactly why,” Sirius said. “Everybody’s going to try and make a run at him now. I’m all for letting him fuck as many hot witches as he physically can, but not all of them will just be looking to have fun. Some will try and use sex to bind themselves and their family to him forever.”

“I’d ask who you’re talking about, but I think I already have a pretty good idea.”

“The Weasleys,” he said anyway. “Ginny has dreamed of being Mrs. Potter since she was a little girl, and Molly practically adopted the kid years ago, at least in her own head. If that girl takes Harry’s virginity the two of them will try to convince him that marriage has to come next.”

“Couldn’t you just talk some sense into him?”

“Normally, maybe, but he’s been brooding a lot since the end of the war. I think he’s struggling to try and figure out what he needs to do next or where he fits in now that he’s stopped Voldemort.”

“Why’s that?” she asked. “He pretty well kicked his arse, right? Shouldn’t he feel good about that?” Hermione agreed. She’d been trying to make Harry see sense about how proud he should be of the ease with which he’d destroyed Voldemort and the many lives he’d saved that would’ve been lost in a protracted struggle, but so far it had been in vain.

“Yes, he did. He crushed that noseless wanker far easier than anyone expected, including me, and I’ve always had confidence in the kid. But he’s always felt like he’s different, like he’s separated from everybody else and can’t just be normal. Now that he’s the conquering hero that everybody worships, he feels even more isolated than ever. So if Molly and Ginny try to capitalize on his loneliness by offering him a place to belong then I’m not sure if I’ll be able to stop him, even though there’s no way he’s ready for it. He needs to live a little first.”

“Why me?” she asked. “Figured you’d try to set him up with someone his own age. Why not Hermione? It’s obvious those two fancy each other.” Outside the room, Hermione felt her face grow hot. That was a topic she was too deep in denial to even think about.

“Of course they do,” Sirius said as if it were obvious. “But they’re both too afraid to make the first move, and besides, I want the future Lord Black to know what he’s doing. I’ve taught him what I can, but we both know that hands-on experience is the only way to really get good.”

“Can’t argue with that. Alright, you’ve twisted my arm. I’ll deflower the handsome eighteen year old that just saved the world. But you owe me for this,” she deadpanned.

“I’ll owe you extra if you use your morphing to make things even better for him,” he said. Tonks laughed, and the two of them made plans for Sirius to find somewhere else to be tomorrow night so she could make her move.

Outside, Hermione fumed. She couldn’t allow this to happen! She knew going in and confronting them directly wouldn’t work. Even if they agreed not to go through with this, she knew not to take Padfoot at his word. They’d probably agree, and then turn right around and arrange a new time and place that Hermione wouldn’t know anything about. If she wanted to stop this and prevent Harry from making a huge mistake, she would just need to wait for Tonks to put her plan into action and then interrupt before things could go too far.

She needed to do it for Harry’s own good. She knew he’d regret it if his first time was with someone he didn’t love. That was the only reason she was interfering, she reminded herself, ignoring the way her heart had pounded when Tonks mentioned her and Harry fancying each other.

\--

Hermione was in such a hurry that she nearly tripped and fell flat on her face while running up the stairs. Her internship with Kingsley had run longer than expected, to the point that Tonks had probably been here for at least a half an hour by now, if not longer. She just had to hope that she wasn’t too late to stop them, too late to stop Harry from doing something that she—no, that HE, she forcefully corrected herself—would regret. This was for his own good. It had nothing to do with her. Really, it didn’t. She was just looking out for her best friend.

“You realize I can change my body at will,” she heard Tonks say from upstairs. “I can be literally anything you want me to be. Is this really what you want?”

“Yes,” Harry said without pause. “I’m sure.” She was close enough now to tell that their voices were coming from Harry’s room at the Black estate, and the door was closed. Tonks had obviously completed her seduction at the very least, but maybe she could still make it in time before they actually had sex.

“Most blokes go for some supermodel they’re never going to meet,” Tonks mused. “Or they want me to grow balloon tits or an arse that would never fit in any of the clothes I own. But hey, if this is what you want, your mate Tonks will do it for you, hero.”

Hermione sped up, willing her body to move as fast as it possibly could. Even as fast as she was moving, she still heard her best friend gasp and then groan, likely gawking at whatever perverted form Tonks had just assumed. With a determined spring in her step, she bounded the rest of the way down the hall and threw the door open. She burst into the room, ready to chase that scarlet woman Tonks away from her man; her best friend, that is! But what she saw when she opened that door stunned her into complete, open-mouthed silence.

There were two people in that room, two people on that bed. One of them, of course, was Harry. The other was Hermione Granger. And both of them were completely naked.

“H-Hermione?!” Harry said. His eyes went wide and he hastily grabbed a pillow to try and cover his privates. Hermione, the other Hermione that is, the naked one, showed no such urgency.

“Oh, hullo, Hermione.” The voice came from a body that was identical to hers in every way, but the voice unmistakably belonged to Tonks. “What’re you doing here?”

“I-I just, uh, came to ask Harry about a book I wanted to borrow from the library,” she said, knowing even as she said it that it was an incredibly lame excuse.

“Ah,” Tonks said, smirking at her and making it clear how likely she found that excuse. It was disconcerting being smirked at by someone who looked just like her. “And you barged into Harry’s room without knocking because this book is urgent business, huh?”

“That’s right!” Hermione said, hoping she could act confident and indignant enough to make it through. “But this isn’t about me! What are you two doing?! And why do you look like me?!”

“I think you know damn well what we’re about to do,” Tonks said. “As for why I look like this? It’s what Harry wanted.” Hermione’s eyes shot to Harry, who was blushing and looking straight down. “He could’ve had me turn into anyone he wanted, or change any feature of my body. But all he wanted was for me to look just like you.”

“Really?” she breathed, feeling her heart race. She could feel desires that she’d kept buried deep down for years begin to bubble back to the surface. “Is that true, Harry?”

“Yes,” he admitted quietly, finally looking up at her. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Oh, Harry,” she said softly, touched. The two longtime friends shared a fond smile.

“Well isn’t that sweet?” Tonks said. “If you’d had this little moment ten minutes ago, I might’ve bowed out and left this to you. But then I saw this.” She yanked the pillow out of Harry’s hand and tossed it aside, and Hermione got her first look at a penis in person. This wasn’t just any penis though; it was Harry’s. And she might be a virgin, but she knew enough to recognize that her best friend’s penis was far, far bigger than average.

“Oh my God,” she whispered, unable to take her eyes off of his penis. She could only watch as Tonks reached out and wrapped her hand around his thick shaft. She started to wank it, and Hermione licked her lips. Since Tonks looked identical to her at the moment, it was so easy to imagine that she was the one doing this, that it was her hand sliding up and down her best friend’s lovely penis.

“Take it from me, Hermione: you’re never going to see a nicer cock than this one,” Tonks said. “I know I haven’t, and I’ve seen my share. So I’m sorry, but there’s no way I’m walking out of here without doing what I came here to do.” Without further ado, she lowered her head and took Harry’s cock in her mouth.

Tonks had no problem admitting she had plenty of experience, and she was putting that experience to good use here. Despite Harry’s considerable size, she bobbed her head on his penis without much trouble, though she didn’t go all the way down on him.

“Normally I’d just expand my throat so I could deepthroat you without any trouble, but you wanted me to be just like Hermione,” she said, pulling back for a moment and rubbing her face against his penis. “So I won’t be at my best, but I think I’ll still be able to get you off just fine. Not to brag, but I’m pretty damn good at this.”

She was, indeed, very good. She worked him over with her mouth, smoothly bobbing up and down as much of his length as she could safely manage in her current form. Whatever she couldn’t reach with her mouth received plenty of attention from her left hand, which jerked the bottom of his shaft while her right played with his bollocks. Everything Tonks did was done with confidence and skill, and Hermione could see how much Harry was enjoying it. She watched his face closely, enthralled by the satisfaction she could see in his beautiful green eyes. She knew that she should leave, or try to stop them, or something. Anything would have been more sensible than what she actually did, which was unbutton her shirt so she could rub her breasts with one hand, and reach underneath her skirt to rub between her thighs with the other.

“Tonks…I’m close!” Harry groaned. That was no surprise; this was his first sexual experience beyond some light over-the-clothes groping with Ginny that the redhead had bragged to Hermione about. And Tonks, even limited by the form she’d assumed, knew her way around a penis. Hermione was expecting her to pull off or slow down, but she only bobbed her head faster and stroked the rest of his length with even more force. 

Harry’s hands instinctually grabbed onto Tonks’ head as he came, and her form made it easy for Hermione to imagine him pulling her own bushy mane while she sucked him off. The thought caused her hands to speed up as she continued to play with herself through her underwear.

Hermione had never seen a man orgasm before, but she was pretty sure Harry’s had lasted longer than normal. He just kept going and going. Tonks did her best to swallow it all, but eventually she pulled off, coughing.

“Forgot what it’s like to try and do that without using my morphing,” she said, wiping her lips. “But damn, that was a huge load! Not sure any normal girl’s gonna be able to swallow all of that.”

“Sorry I came so soon,” he admitted. “It felt really good. And watching Hermione, the real one that is, playing with herself didn’t help.”

Hermione froze, hands still on her body. She’d thought the two had been so wrapped up in what they were doing that they hadn’t noticed her, but it seemed Harry had. How embarrassing!”

“I-I can explain,” she stuttered, pulling her hands down to her sides. 

“No need,” Tonks said, grinning at her. “You’ve had the hots for him for years now, and now you know how fucking hung he is too. Sure I woulda done the same if I were you.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say to that, but thankfully something else soon took the attention off of her.

“Holy shit,” Tonks said, sounding surprised for the first time. “You’re hard again already? After that much?” Hermione looked over and confirmed that yes, Harry’s erection had indeed returned. 

“That’s not normal, right?” she asked slowly.

“Oh, definitely not,” Tonks said, laughing. “That hung, that much cum, and he’s already hard again? We’ve got a special wizard here, Hermione.” 

“We?” Hermione said faintly.

“We,” Tonks repeated, putting her hands down on the mattress so she was now on all fours. “You know you fancy him, and you know he fancies you. Why else would he ask me to look just like you?”

Hermione nodded, unable to deny the truth in that. She looked at Harry, who was smiling nervously at her even as his penis was rock hard, and she smiled back.

“You’re right,” she said softly, heart soaring as she watched Harry’s face light up. “I want him.” How could she not? He was her best friend, but he was so much more than that. He was handsome, he was powerful, and based on what she’d seen so far he seemed more than capable of satisfying every sexual fantasy she’d ever had.

“There’s room on this bed for three, you know.” Tonks said. “I’m a good girl. I can share.”

Of all the times she’d imagined this moment, Hermione had never pictured Tonks also being there, and looking just like her to boot. It was an unbelievable situation, but watching Tonks suck him off had made her too damn horny to let any morals or inhibitions stop her from doing what she wanted. She began to strip off her clothes. 

“Good choice,” Tonks said. “Come join the party, and _OH MY GOD!_”

Hermione, taking off her skirt, paused at Tonks’ sudden shout. She soon saw the cause. Harry had quite suddenly entered Tonks from behind as she was talking to Hermione while down on all fours.

“OH FUCK!” Tonks screamed. “SO DAMN BIG!” 

Hermione watched the scene uncertainly even as she finished removing her skirt. Was Tonks in pain?

“SO GOOD! DON’T STOP!” Well that answered that.

Hermione bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together as she watched Harry work. This wasn’t the shy boy she’d met so many years ago. He was rutting into Tonks with confidence, and if she hadn’t known better she would’ve sworn he had tons of experience at this. He definitely wasn’t shagging Tonks like a timid virgin who didn’t know what he was doing. He slammed his hips into her from behind, delivering firm thrust after firm thrust. Tonks’ body, or rather Tonks in Hermione’s body, rocked forward with every impact, her medium-sized breasts jiggling hypnotically. She wondered if Harry would fuck her hard enough to make her own breasts bounce like that.

“C’mere, Hermione,” Harry said, smiling at her even as he continued to fuck Tonks without pause. She smiled and crawled onto the bed in only her panties. He turned his head to greet her with a kiss, one she happily returned. She leaned into it, getting swept up in kissing her crush for the first time. Her hands held onto his hair and she closed her eyes, savoring this moment.

Tonks was also savoring her own moment. Harry hadn’t neglected her; even while kissing Hermione passionately, he kept right on fucking Tonks, the sound of his hips smacking against her arse repeatedly echoing throughout the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see the other woman pushing her lower body back against him, putting even more force behind each meeting of hips and arse. It was quite an erotic sight, especially since the wanton woman currently looked exactly like her.

“FUCK! CUMMING!” Tonks shouted, loud enough to hurt Hermione’s ears. Harry kept fucking her while she squealed, the doggy style pounding not relenting all throughout her orgasm.

“Stop…stop,” Tonks moaned weakly after she’d come down from her sexual high. “That’s enough.”

“Did I wear you out already?” Harry teased, pulling his lips away from Hermione’s, much to her regret. 

“Hardly,” she said, though her heavy breathing made it clear he’d done a number on her. “If it were just the two of us I’d happily keep you all to myself, but I think you’ve got another witch to make happy right now.”

“True enough,” he said, looking back at Hermione. He was looking at her like he’d never looked at her before. Those vivid green eyes were sizing her up, planning what he was going to do to her. She’d never been looked at with such open lust and desire in her life, and that it was Harry, her Harry, made her wet beyond belief. She hurried to get her panties off, flinging them across the room as Harry pulled out of Tonks. She morphed back into one of her more standard forms, pink hair and all, and moved over onto her side to watch what was about to happen.

“Merlin, you’re so hot,” Harry said, kissing her neck and running his hands all over her body. She moaned when he squeezed her breasts and bum, and panted in anticipation as he scooped her up and put her down flat on her back. He climbed atop her, and she eagerly spread her legs as wide as she could. 

“Like we did when we started, normally you’d need to get a girl going with some foreplay before you shag her,” Tonks said, apparently taking her role as teacher more seriously than Hermione had expected. “Especially with a cock that big. But luckily for you, your little bookworm is ready to go.”

Hermione blushed and bit her lip, but it was true. She didn’t think she’d ever been this aroused in her life. She felt more than ready to give her virginity to her best friend and his massive manhood.

Harry slid into her, and her eyes widened at the feeling of being penetrated by an actual penis for the first time.

“Careful,” Tonks said seriously. “Take it slow. Don’t forget that she’s a virgin. Give her time to get used to it.”

He hadn’t always been the best student, but Harry dutifully followed Tonks’ instructions here. He moved gently within her, showing a tenderness that had been absent in his rough fucking of the more experienced Tonks. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and just enjoyed being filled by her best friend.

She had broken her hymen herself years earlier, so that was one less complication to deal with. While she did appreciate the slow pace at first since he was so bloody big, it wasn’t long before she found herself craving more. This wasn’t hurting as much as she’d always heard first times did. He was large, but once she had a few minutes to get used to it, it felt like he belonged inside her. He was a perfect fit, like she’d been made for this, made to be shagged by her best friend and his huge penis.

“More,” she whined. “Give it to me harder, Harry. I’m ready.” He looked down at her uncertainly, but it was Tonks who spoke next.

“You heard the witch,” she said. “Show her what you can do. Show her what it feels like to get fucked for real.”

As before, Harry did as his self-appointed teacher instructed. The careful, languid pace was promptly discarded, and he began rocking into her. Hermione gasped and grunted as he started to move his hips and set a much more demanding pace. Before he’d been making love to her, and now he was fucking her. Hermione had never understood the difference until that moment but it was crystal clear now.

“How’s that?” Harry asked, looking down at her to make sure she was okay even as his hips gained speed. “Still feeling alright?”

“It’s perfect!” she said, nodding furiously. “Keep going!”

Harry nodded, lowered his head beside hers and gave it to her even harder, moving his huge prick in and out of her even harder. Now it was the real Hermione’s breasts that bounced from the fucking she was receiving, and the real Hermione who moaned and panted like a bitch in heat while her man showed her just how strong he’d truly become.

The entire wizarding world knew what the adult Harry was capable of, knew it and were awed by it. But only she and Tonks knew that his strength didn’t apply only to the magic he wielded. He was also everything a man should be in the bedroom, and he was proving it to them both right now. First he’d taken an experienced older woman like Tonks and surpassed her wildest expectations, and now he was giving the virgin Hermione a first time she would never forget. He was also ruining her for all other men, but that was just fine. She never wanted to be with another man as long as she lived. She was Harry’s, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Hermione howled as her body was rocked by an orgasm that made anything she’d ever achieved with toys or her fingers look like an absolute joke. So he’d ruined her for masturbation too, apparently. She couldn’t complain though, not when he made her feel like this.

“I know that look,” Tonks said from the other side, and Hermione was surprised when she saw how close her face was. “He just got you off, huh? ” Hermione nodded, one hand across her forehead. “How’d it feel?”

“Amazing,” she managed, while he continued to fuck her even after her orgasm. “Is it always like that?”

“No,” Tonks said, shaking her head. “Harry’s a rare breed. We’re both very lucky.” Tonks suddenly leaned down and kissed her. Hermione had never been interested in girls, but she was so horny that she not only accepted the kiss, she welcomed it. She let Tonks’ tongue slither into her mouth and met it with her own.

“Merlin, that’s hot,” Harry groaned. Hermione could feel him somehow speed up even more, his hips a blur as he drove that big cock into her with everything he had.

“Ooh, you like that, Harry?” Tonks teased. “You like watching your two witches snog?” She kissed Hermione’s neck just below her ear, and the brunette shivered.

“It’s the hottest bloody thing I’ve ever seen!” he said. That motivated Hermione to surge forward and claim the older witch’s lips, initiating a kiss with another woman for the first time.

“Show us!” Tonks barked. “Pull out of her and cover us both with your cum!” Hermione wanted to protest, but belatedly she realized that letting him finish inside of her would be a very bad idea. She would really need to start taking the contraceptive potion, and soon.

Harry pulled free from Hermione’s tightness, and Tonks quickly maneuvered them so Harry was on his back and the two witches were on their knees between his spread legs. Tonks pleasured him with precise strokes up and down his length, giving him the last little bit of stimulation he needed.

A groan was all the warning they got, but Tonks knew what it meant. She kept hold of Harry’s prick and pressed her head right against Hermione’s, aiming her straight at their faces.

Hermione shut her eyes as the first wave of semen came forth, hitting across her forehead. Tonks held him in place and made sure they both took plenty of his cum across their faces. Hermione felt some land on her cheeks and chin, and he somehow even got a bit into her mouth in the brief window of time it was open. She swallowed experimentally, and was very pleasantly surprised by the taste.

“He’s done now,” Tonks said. “You can open your eyes.”

Hermione cautiously blinked her eyes open and saw Tonks looking at her. The pink-haired witch’s face was coated in semen, and she could feel that her own face was much the same. Remembering the taste, she leaned in and licked a healthy amount off of Tonks’ forehead.

“Bloody hell,” Harry groaned. Hermione looked over to see him kneeling on the bed, watching her with interest. When Tonks took her own lick up Hermione’s cheek, his eyes narrowed. “If you two keep that up, you’re gonna get me hard all over again.”

Hermione was breathing hard, but that wasn’t going to deter her. She’d been waiting far too long for this. She wiped more of his cum off of her own face and made a show of licking her fingers clean.

“Is that a promise?” she asked. His eyes narrowed, and Hermione knew their night wasn’t over just yet. Hopefully Sirius wasn’t going to come back any time soon, unless he wanted a free show. Honestly, she wouldn’t put it past that dirty old mutt.


	2. Protection (Harry/Narcissa/Andromeda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa comes to Harry for protection after the war, but she and Andromeda learn his help comes with a price.

“Never thought I’d have a Malfoy in my house,” Harry commented.

“I’m not a Malfoy anymore,” Narcissa said, somehow managing to look and sound haughty even though her life was in shambles.

“Right. I heard. What a shame,” he deadpanned. Narcissa’s face scrunched up in a scowl, but the third person in the room rushed to speak up.

“Since Lucius fled, Narcissa is on her own,” Andromeda Tonks said. “And she’s very worried about what might happen to her, given the current climate.”

“She should be,” he said, nodding. “The Malfoy name was already dirt, even before dear Lucius did a runner so he didn’t have to pay for supporting the dark bastard. And now he’s gone, so you’ve come to me begging for help, is that it? You’re hoping the new hero of the hour will protect you from what’s coming?”

It hadn’t been long since he’d destroyed Voldemort, and the magical population was still waiting to see what all of the fallout would be. Between Harry leading a public charge against ‘the Imperius defense’ that so many had used to escape punishment after the first war, and Kingsley assuring that criminals would not go unpunished this time, the pureblood sympathizers were on edge. How severe would the punishments be for the remaining Death Eaters as well as their families? Would Harry use his newfound power and influence to seek revenge on those who had stood on the other side? Doubtless there were many dark families feeling very anxious right now, and given both Lucius fleeing like a coward and the antagonistic history between Harry and Draco, Narcissa had more reason to fear than most.

“Something like that, yes,” Andromeda said. “We went to Sirius, the current head of House Black, but he referred us to you. Essentially, you hold Narcissa’s fate in your hands.”

“That explains why you asked your sister to set up this meeting,” he said, looking at Narcissa from across the table in the study of Potter Manor. “It doesn’t explain why I would help you.”

“You’re a Gryffindor,” Narcissa said, shrugging and looking very unconcerned. “It’s in your nature to help people, isn’t it?”

“Not people who have tried to harm me or my friends,” he said, leaning further forward in his chair and letting her get a good look at his face. It was time to make her realize that she was not in control here, that he was not some noble idiot she could walk all over. “Your husband—“

“Ex-husband,” Andromeda corrected. “Lucius broke his vows when he fled.”

“Ex-husband, whatever,” Harry said, waving his hand dismissively. “He’s tried to kill me and my friends more than once. Your son is an arrogant little gobshite, and in the few times I’ve met you, you’ve been nothing but an arrogant bitch who thinks she’s better than everyone else.”

“How dare you!” Narcissa shrieked. “I see my cousin has failed miserably at teaching you proper manners!”

“Maybe so,” he shrugged, “but he did prepare me to kick the ass of that Dark Lord you and your husband were so quick to worship, and I’d say he did a pretty damn good job of that. That’s why you’re here, after all. Your side lost, and now you want to avoid the consequences. You’ve come here seeking my protection, but even now you’re still acting like you’re better than me. So tell me again: why should I help you?”

Narcissa seemed to deflate a bit, only now starting to realize that he wasn’t going to help her out of the goodness of his heart.

“Would you do it for me, Harry?” Andromeda asked. “I know she’s done bad things, but she’s not Lucius. She’s never tortured or killed anyone.”

“Not being a torturer or a murderer doesn’t make her a good person,” he countered. “Why do you want to help her so badly, anyway? I thought you were the black sheep of the family after you married your late husband.”

“I was,” she said. “But she’s still my sister, and she needs my help. Please, is there anything we can do to convince you?” Was there anything they could do? Oh, he could think of several.

It had been a little over a week since he’d lost his virginity with Tonks and Hermione, but it felt like a lifetime. His life had changed forever that day. Not a day had gone by without him shagging Hermione and Tonks rotten, often at the same time. The two girls were struggling to keep up with his insatiable sexual appetite. It was becoming clear that he was going to need to find additional outlets for his libido, especially with Tonks busy with her auror job and Hermione with her ministry internship.

“Anything?” he said. “Would you really do anything to help your sister, Andromeda?”

“Absolutely,” she said right away. “If there’s anything that I can do to help Cissy recover from the mess her husband left her in, I’ll do it.”

“And what about you, Narcissa?” he said, looking to the blonde. “My help won’t come without a price. Are you going to be able to get over your ridiculous pride and do what I ask?”

He could see how badly the haughty blonde wanted to tell him off, but she had enough sense not to lash out at the one person who might be willing and able to help her out of her predicament. After a none too subtle poke in her side from her sister, the former Lady Malfoy deflated.

“Yes,” she said, sighing. “I am at your mercy, and if there is anything I can say or do to convince you to protect me and my son, I will do it. Please, Lord Potter, and Heir of House Black, my maiden family. Help me, I beg you.” 

“Well how can I argue with that?” he said, smirking. Narcissa exhaled, relieved that he’d seemingly agreed in principle. She wasn’t going to be breathing easily for long, though. She might have trouble breathing at all.

Harry stood up from the table, pushed his chair in and removed his trousers and boxers without hesitance or shame. He hadn’t had any relief since a quickie in the bathroom with Tonks the previous evening before her auror shift, so his cock had already been anxious for some attention. The prospect of getting to shag these two sexy MILFs had turned that frustration into excitement very quickly, so he was already hard by the time his boxers hit the floor. He grinned at the two older women, who were staring at him in disbelief.’

“You can’t be serious,” Narcissa said faintly, while staring at his cock. He wondered if she was talking about his bold act, the size of his penis, or both.

“My help comes with a price. If I’m going to protect you and your moronic son, you and your sister need to come over here and make sure I don’t end this meeting unsatisfied.”

“This is real, Harry?” Andromeda said, clearing her throat as she forced herself to look at his eyes instead of his erect cock. “You’ll really help Cissy if we do this for you?”

‘I swear it,” he said. “I’m a man of my word.” While Narcissa stood frozen, her older sister recovered first. 

“Why the hell not?” she said quietly, letting her eyes trail down his body once again. “Ready, Cissy?”

“Really, Andi?” Narcissa said. “You’re really going to do this for me?”

“It’s not just for you,” the brunette said, licking her lips. “I haven’t gotten any since Ted died, and that’s the biggest cock I’ve ever seen.” Her hands went to her robes, but Harry was quicker.

“Allow me,” he said. With a wave of his wand, Andromeda’s clothing vanished. He whistled as he admired her curves. Tonks’ mum wasn’t just hot for her age; she was hot, period.

Andromeda walked around the table, smiling shyly as she got close enough for Harry to touch. He kissed her and ran his hands down her back, squeezing her curvy arse.

“You look great,” he told her, smiling when she blushed. “But you’ll look even better on your knees.”

Andromeda took a deep breath and then sank to her knees, her face now level with his cock. She reached out, wrapped her hand around it and gave him a tentative squeeze.

“Sweet Merlin,” she whispered. Her tongue darted out to flick across the tip of his cock while she slowly began to stroke him.

“I hope you’re not planning on letting your sister do all the work for you,” he said, looking at Narcissa who remained frozen stiff. “If you want my protection, you need to come over here and earn it.”

He could see the uncertainty in her eyes, but then she squared her shoulders, exhaled and gave him a nod. With a triumphant smile, Harry used his wand to undress Narcissa where she stood.

She might be powerless with Voldemort dead and Lucius gone, but she still had reason to be arrogant when it came to her physical appearance. Looking at that body, it was hard to believe she’d had a child. He was definitely going to remember it, though. He’d be excited to shag someone as attractive as this blonde MILF no matter who she was, but the fact that she was Draco’s mother only excited him more. He would be sure to throw what he was about to do in the ferret’s face the next time he said or did something to annoy him. 

Narcissa wasn’t quite as excited about it as Andromeda had been, but she still walked over and joined her older sister on her knees. The brunette had been stroking and licking him, but she made room for her sister to join in. The older sister licked up and down one side of his shaft while the younger placed awkward kisses on the other side. 

The Black sisters worked his cock together, to varying levels of success. Andromeda was showing a decent amount of skill once she started getting into it, but Narcissa’s performance was lackluster at best. She didn’t seem to know how hard to grip and stroke him with her hand, and her mouth work was sloppy. And not sloppy in the good way, like when Tonks would make a huge mess while she put all her effort into sucking him off. It was like Narcissa didn’t know how to please a man with her mouth. Had Lucius really been stupid enough to not make this hot witch suck his dick whenever possible?

“This isn’t going to work,” he said, shaking his head. Narcissa, who had been giving him a wholly ineffective tongue bath, opened her mouth to ask him what the problem was. It was just the opening Harry needed. He grabbed the haughty woman by her blonde hair and pulled her head forward, jamming his cock into her mouth. Her blue eyes stared up at him in shock and panic, but that only made him want to do more. He kept a firm hold of her head and began to thrust his hips forward, giving Draco’s mum the facefucking she’d needed for years.

Narcissa gagged and choked as he relentlessly stuffed his cock down her throat, not giving her even a second to adjust to having her face fucked in a way she had clearly never experienced during her marriage. He was overwhelming her, dominating her, and showing her who truly held the power here. If she wanted him to help her, she had no choice but to stay there on her knees and let him use her body however she wanted. She wasn’t used to being demeaned in such a way, and Harry was overjoyed to have this chance to knock the arrogant woman down a few pegs. Oh, and forcing her to deepthroat his cock felt pretty good too.

He’d been so focused on dominating Narcissa that he’d nearly forgotten she wasn’t the only daughter of Cygnus Black on her knees for him. Andromeda reminded him of her presence by ducking her head down low to lick at his bollocks any time their swinging slowed down, which was usually when they were pressed against Narcissa’s chin while he held his cock steady in her throat and made her gag around it.

“Sorry to leave you out in the cold, Andromeda,” he said. He pulled his cock out of Narcissa’s mouth with a pop, and she immediately leaned back and gasped for air, hands on her knees. “And after you were nice enough to do this for your sister, too.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” the brunette said, laughing as she watched Narcissa heave. “She might be my sister, but Cissy’s needed a good facefuck like that for years if you ask me.” Harry shared a grin with the older sister. So this must’ve been where Tonks got her flirty playfulness from.

“Still, I think you deserve some attention,” he said. “Let me take care of you.” 

“If you insist,” Andromeda said, grinning and allowing him to pull her to her feet. Harry glanced at Narcissa, who was slowly starting to breathe normally again.

“Watch and learn,” he told her. “After I satisfy your sister, I’m going to fuck you harder than your limp-dicked husband ever did!”

There was no angry glare, no indignation from the former Lady Malfoy. She just stared up at him from her knees, drool on her chin, and watched as he bent her older sister over the table. He ran his fingers along her slit and was pleased to note how wet she already was. She wasn’t going to need any sort of foreplay or preparation.

“You really do need this bad, don’t you?” he said, grabbing her by the hips and rubbing his cock along her entrance.

“I do!” she said. “It’s been so long! Please, I need to get fucked!” She put her hands down flat on the table and wiggled her hips against him, taking whatever physical contact she could get.

Harry wasn’t about to leave this horny MILF waiting for long, especially with how eager he was himself. He entered her in one decisive push, forcing his cock into her until he bottomed out, bollocks pressed against her arse. 

“Yes!” Andromeda shouted. “So big, so good! Give it to me, Harry! Fuck me!”

He obliged her, slamming into the bent-over woman again and again. Anyone watching would be shocked to learn he’d been a virgin a mere week earlier, because he was fucking Andromeda with the confidence of a man who had been making witches moan for years. He thrust his large prick in and out of Tonks’ mum at a steady clip, giving her what she so clearly needed. Her hands clawed at the table and she panted and moaned as he took her from behind, his hips smacking against her plump arse every time he thrust into her.

“Come close, Narcissa,” he commanded. “Come and look at what I’m doing to your sister.”

He heard the other woman get up off of her knees and shuffle forward, and moments later she came into view. She looked stunned by what she was seeing, and Harry wondered if she’d ever seen. Experienced or even heard of a fucking like this while married to Lucius. Somehow he doubted it.

“Take a seat,” he told her. “Sit down and watch, and while you’re watching, think about the fact that when I’m done with her, you’re next.”

Narcissa pulled out the closest chair and sat down, now getting an up close and personal look at Harry’s cock driving in and out of her older sister. He could see how overwhelmed she was by what was happening, but there was no mistaking the way her nipples hardened while she continued to watch. Her head might be spinning, but her body liked what it was seeing.

He couldn’t wait to finally fuck the arrogant blonde, but before he got to that he needed to finish with her helpful big sister. He devoted his full attention to Andromeda, fucking the bent-over woman and driving her body against the table hard enough to make it rock.

It seemed her sense of humor wasn’t the only thing Tonks had inherited from her mother. Just like her daughter, Andromeda was a real screamer when she came.

“FUCK!” she shouted. “THAT’S SO GOOD!”

Her cunt wasn’t as tight as that of Hermione or Tonks, which was to be expected after having given birth. It had still felt great to him though, and it felt even better now as she came all over his thrusting cock. Harry considered continuing to fuck her until he came himself, but decided against it. It wouldn’t take him that long to get hard again, but he wanted Narcissa to take every last bit of his cum. This was all for her benefit, after all.

Harry pulled out of Andromeda, chuckling as she slumped over against the table. Some of his cum dripped out of her and onto the carpet of his study. He’d have to get Kreacher to clean that up later. Or maybe he’d just have Narcissa lick it all up after he was done with her.

“Are you ready?” he asked, pulling off his shirt and looking over at the blonde. She froze in her chair, and he grinned as he realized that one of her hands had been rubbing between her legs until he’d caught her. “Never mind. You don’t need to answer that.”

Without warning, he picked her up in his arms, walked around to the other side of the table and dumped her on her back. She yelped but offered no protest, not even when he dragged her body down so her arse was hanging slighting over the edge of the table. He took his legs in her hands and threw them over his shoulders, opening her up for him.

“Here it comes, Narcissa,” he said. “You’re about to get fucked by a real wizard, a real man.”

She looked like she wanted to say something, but whether it was a defense or condemnation of her former husband was something Harry would never find out. Before she could say a word, he thrust into her.

“OH!” Narcissa’s eyes went wide and she gasped as she was penetrated by Harry’s cock. He’d already come to believe that she had never gotten a good hard shagging before, and that belief was solidified with the awed expression on her face, the disbelief in her blue eyes as he began to set a steady pace of moving in and out of her cunt. She was far tighter than her sister, which Harry took as another sign of her ex-husband’s inadequacy. He was introducing Draco’s sexy mother to a whole new sexual world, and even if it was going to take her brain some time to catch up, her body was enjoying this crash course.

She wasn’t the only one having a good time. This position was allowing Harry to push in deep and take her hard, harder than he’d taken her more experienced sister. It was an exquisite feeling, slamming his cock into Narcissa’s surprisingly tight pussy. Another advantage of this position was it allowed him to see everything. Bending Andromeda over and fucking her had been fun, but he hadn’t been able to watch her face as he gave her the shagging she’d craved. But he was able to watch the hot blonde throughout it all. 

He was able to watch her large breasts bounce as he fucked her, able to watch the sweat form on her body as he gave her a workout more strenuous and demanding than anything she’d been put through in decades. He was able to see every facial expression she made as she was shagged like never before. That face usually looked at everyone with scorn and condescension, as if the whole world was beneath her and she was superior to everyone she met. But there was no arrogance on her face now, only lust and bliss. Her face scrunched up in pleasure, and she bit her lip to try and keep herself from moaning. She couldn’t help but show him just how much she was loving this. Even if she tried to pretend otherwise after the fact, she’d never be able to look at him with a straight face and convince him that she hadn’t had the time of her life while being fucked on the table in his study. But that knowledge wasn’t enough though. He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to force her to admit exactly how good she felt.

“Did Lucius ever fuck you like this?” he asked. Her eyes, which had drifted shut a minute or two earlier, popped open. She stared up at him for a second, then shook her head slightly.

“No.”

“And you’re enjoying every second, aren’t you? You’re loving the way I’m shagging you.”

“Yes.” There was less of a delay this time, and she spoke more confidently.

“You’re trying to hold back, aren’t you?” he asked. “Like a good little pureblood wife, you’re trying not to lose control or show how much you’re enjoying yourself.” She bit her lip again, saying nothing. “Stop it. Don’t hold back. I wanna hear it. I wanna hear you scream.”

Narcissa continued to bite her lip, as if the way she’d been taught to behave all her life was clashing with the feelings and emotions currently begging to be set free. And then, she broke.

“It feels so good!” she said through a moan. “I never knew it could be like this!”

“That’s what I want to hear,” he said, continuing to give her the kind of fucking she’d never known. “Let it out, Narcissa. Let it all out.”

“Oh Merlin,” she said, louder now. “I think…I think I’m close!”

“Don’t fight it!” he demanded. “Let go. Let it take you.”

“FUCK!” she cursed. That one word, so vulgar, shouted by the aristocratic former Lady Malfoy was about as hot a sound as Harry had ever heard. And that, coupled with how she thrashed and spasmed and squeezed as he drove her to by far the biggest climax of her life, did him in.

He’d been planning on pulling out before he came, and perhaps decorating that haughty face with a layer of cum. But in that moment he changed his mind. Giving the arrogant blonde a facial would’ve been dirty in its own right, but what could be dirtier, what could be more vulgar and less proper than staying right where he was and filling her up with his semen?

So that’s exactly what Harry did. Rather than pulling out, he pushed in as deep as he could go, stayed there and began to shoot his load inside of her.

Narcissa offered no complaint. It was possible she was too wrapped up in her own orgasm to notice or comprehend what was happening on his end, or maybe she was even enjoying it. It’s not like he would have cared even if she had objected. She was in no position to make demands of him. She needed his help; he was the one with the power here.

“You’ll honor your word, right?” Andromeda said, wrapping her arms against Harry from behind, pressing her breasts against his back. “You’ll help her? You’ll speak on her behalf if the ministry tries to put her on trial?”

“Yes,” he said, nodding. “I said I’d help her if you two satisfied me, and you definitely held up your end.” He glanced down at Narcissa, who was sprawled out on the table with her eyes closed.

“It wasn’t exactly an imposition from where I’m standing,” Tonks’ mum said, letting her hands wander to his chest. “And I have a feeling Cissy would say the same. You know, if she was standing, or if she was actually able to speak right now.”

Harry chuckled, spun around and kissed Andromeda on the lips, once again grabbing two handfuls of her bum. She returned the kiss and grabbed onto his back, happily snogging with him while her sister recovered on the table.

They’d already secured his help, but that didn’t stop the Black sisters from hanging around for more. Or from returning to his home frequently to “renew” their arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
